Tributo fuera de lugar
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Doy un giro para comenzar la matanza, sintiéndome aún más fuerte: este es el momento de demostrar todo lo que sé, no dejaré a la debilidad escapar. Hay una figura extraña, la de una mujer. Resulta sorprendente, por el hecho de que aquí sólo debería haber chicas, no mujeres. Se da la vuelta y logro ver su figura...
1. Chapter 1

**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de noviembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **]]**

 **Tributo fuera de lugar**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Susanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual tiene _581_ _palabras_ después de varias horas de corte.

La oscuridad total me rodea y la adrenalina comienza a correr por mis venas, haciendo que desee que el tiempo trascurra aún más rápido, porque los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre van a comenzar. Me he preparado toda mi vida para esto, todos los escalofríos que pudieran existir se congelaran; como si ya hubiera empuñado mi espada, listo para ganar. Recién comienzo a estar frente a tanta luz y entrecierro los ojos para ver más allá del brillo solar que me lo impide: estamos en una gran explanada donde se sitúa la Cornucopia, aquel tan preciado lugar que tendrá todo aquello que necesitaremos para sobrevivir aquí... Con la mirada ya he comenzado a escoger con que decidiré quedarme, sin contar mis afiladas armas que esperan a que las empuñe y las use para mi beneficio. El gong de salida resuena en los alrededores, mientras comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo.

El viento que da contra mi rostro se vuelve mi aliado, dándome la bienvenida en un escenario más que perfecto para mí. La punta de mis dedos se encuentra al cero absoluto en el momento en cual logro empuñar mi primer espada, el peso resulta reconfortante, la frialdad del acero como un apretón de manos.

Doy un giro para comenzar la matanza, sintiéndome aún más fuerte: este es el momento de demostrar todo lo que sé, no dejaré a la debilidad escapar.

Hay una figura extraña, la de una mujer. Resulta sorprendente, por el hecho de que aquí sólo debería haber chicas, no mujeres. Se da la vuelta y logro ver su figura: no es delgada, sin caer en el sobrepeso; su cabello cae en tonos rubios y se alcanzan a distinguir tonalidades blancas en las raíces.

—¡Cato! —Grita la mujer mirando en mi dirección. ¿Quién es esta? No tengo idea de haberla visto en toda mi vida ¿por qué sabe mi nombre?

—¡Largo! —Atino a gritarle sin que se me ocurra cómo reaccionar. Si es tan adulta como aparenta, lo más probable es que sea un error que se encuentre aquí y en cualquier momento vendrán a sacarla.

—¡Cato! ¡Soy yo, Suzanne Collins! —Grita la señora—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, yo te creé y sé que eres capaz de ayudarme.

No estoy entendiendo nada ¿ayudar? ¡Por favor! Soy un profesional, no ayudo, me alío. ¿Esta señora me creó? ¿Cuándo? Ya me hartó la situación, si lo que está intentando hacer es confundir no queda más remedio que dejar en claro su verdadera función: es una prueba hecha por los Vigilantes para que caiga en ella y así quitarme de en medio. No lo van a lograr.

—Dame la mano —me dice la mujer mirándome a los ojos, como si deseara entablar una alianza entre los dos. ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura si estamos en pleno Baño de Sangre? Ya lo he decidido, no voy a caer en su trampa.

—Con mucho gusto —respondo estrechando su mano.

—No se te ocurra matarme ¿eh? —Me dice, cómo si me conociera—, recuerda que es mi historia.

—¿Es tu historia? —Respondo ligeramente molesto—. Me temo que entonces estamos escribiendo un What if.

Giro la espada en mi mano, preparándome para el ataque. La mujer sólo tiene unos segundos para comprender lo que estoy haciendo.

—Adios, Suzanne Collins —le digo sonriendo y pensando en todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Oh sí, una gran eternidad en pequeños minutos. Mi espada atraviesa a Collins y ella se desvanece en pequeñas estrellas.


	2. La diosa de la Fuerza

**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Enero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera" **]]**

* * *

 **La diosa de la Fuerza**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual, tiene _500 palabras._

He escogido escribir acerca de la diosa **Scatha,** de la mitología celta:

Scatha o Scáthach, una diosa también considerada un gran guerrero, cuyo nombre significa "la que provoca temor", que también se llama "la sombra". Ella vivía en la isla de Skye, en Escocia, y enseñó a muchos de los legendarios héroes celtas todas sus habilidades, incluyendo la magia campo de batalla. Estos viajaron grandes distancias para estudiar con ella y ella les dió instrucciones en movimientos estratégicos, así como las artes marciales. Durante su estancia de un año y un día, por lo que ella les enseñó gritos batalla feroces y aterradora saltos y golpes, por lo que les convertía en invencibles en el combate.

* * *

—Es a ella Cato, que debemos nuestra fuerza. A ella le debemos todo, su grandeza nos mantiene vivos, fuertes y valientes. Esta mujer será la encargada de protegerte, algún día, cuando debas partir —habla el maestro, dirigiéndose a su aprendiz predilecto.

El chico permanece mirando la imagen que hay en el frente de la Academia de Entrenamiento, el lugar en el que entrenan los chicos y chicas del segundo distrito de Panem, antes de elegir partir en busca de grandes riquezas en Los Juegos del Hambre. En la imagen aparece una mujer muy hermosa, con una espada recargada en su mejilla, con una mirada desafiante y retadora.

—No ha cambiado mi manera de verla desde que usted me habló de ella, maestro —respondió Cato, intercalando la mirada de la alabada imagen y la espada que en ese entonces sostenía en la mano, después de una sesión de entrenamiento con ella.

—¡Ah! —suspiró el maestro con nostalgia—. Recuerdo cuando tenías doce años y entraste a la Academia, Cato; no sabías ni sostener un arma correctamente. Poco te faltó para lanzar un cuchillo (y déjame decirte que no lo estabas agarrando bien) a los chicos que se burlaban de tu inexperiencia. Después de todo, nunca te has distinguido por tu amable carácter ¡casi seis años de conocerte me lo han dejado muy claro!

—Cuando llegué, admito que era vulnerable. Pero ahora no lo soy —respondió el joven respirando con placer el dulce aroma de la sala de entrenamiento, una mezcla de sudor, metal y algo extrañamente interesante que aún faltaba identificar—. Scatha es la diosa más fuerte de todas, su fortaleza es tan grande como para compartirnos de ella a los simples mortales que la buscamos, haciéndonos capaces de vencer en este mundo y en el que hay después. Es por eso por lo que esta Academia está consagrada a Scatha ¿cierto, maestro?

—Así es. Parece que tienes gran devoción de Scatha, amigo mío —comentó el hombre mirando a su discípulo con una combinación de alegría y orgullo—, pero no olvides que ella va más allá del concepto de mujer. Es la viva muestra de la fortaleza femenina, recordándonos que la balanza siempre estará balanceada entre la fuerza del hombre y la mujer. Grandes metáforas podemos encontrar en su imagen Cato: el sexo femenino, el sexo débil. Scatha entrenaba incluso a los que parecían débiles, los convertía en fuertes: Esa era su mayor fuerza, más allá de su ferocidad y su valentía.

—Maestro ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —inquirió el chico mirando al hombre; al ver el asentimiento de su maestro, Cato continuó—. ¿Cómo sabía Scatha cuando un alumno era digno de sus enseñanzas? ¿Cómo sabía que debía entrenarlo para luchar?

—Siempre hay una causa por la cual luchar Cato —respondió el maestro—. Luchas desde el momento de tu nacimiento, luchas desde antes de nacer; todos podemos ser fuertes, sólo es cuestión de querer serlo. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Cato se arrodilló frente a la imagen, jurando a Scatha seguir las palabras de su maestro.


End file.
